Supernova
by Shizu Tsukiko
Summary: Aoi Hoshi, blue star. A voice calls out to her, awakening something within that she can’t place. The locks are weakening and mankind’s end is coming. Watch as the curtains are pulled back and a new story unfolds and a new melody plays. Allen X Oc
1. Prologue

_Supernova_

_By: Shizu _

Author's Note: Hello and a big welcome to those who actually stumbled across my new story! It might have a few problems, seeing as this is my first time writing something other than Death Note Fanfiction. So please be gentle. I'd love to hear what you think. Constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms, but no flames! Oh, yeah! I know that the Prologue is short, but the first chapter makes up for it. Well, until next time.

-

Shizu

* * *

" Aoi don't run too fast little one, however will I find or catch you? "

That voice again.

" Aoi. "

The one I knew once upon a time, when I was still an infant.

" Little one. "

The one who taught me, taught me something.

" Stop running."

What was it that he taught me? Why can't I remember? Is it because, a part of me fears the things he taught me or is it because there's something that has locked up those memories.

" Stop running..."

A melody, a curse, a prophecy. Father, Mana, Tenkuu where does it all fit in?

" Or I won't be able to catch you."

I can't wake up anymore.


	2. Chapter I : Lost Golem, Found Master

_Supernova_

By: Shizu

_**Chapter I : Lost Golem, Found Master**_

_Author's Note: Well, Here's the first chapter. An introduction of Aoi's character and stuff. I hope you like it. Reviews and Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Anything in **Bold **means she's dreaming or it's a flashback._ _One more thing, Supernova is the title, it has a very big significance in the story. Just thought you should know. If you want to know what Aoi looks like, there's links in my profile._

_-_

_Shizu _

* * *

**_' Aoi , how long has it been since you've come into my instruction?'_**

**_' Over 4 years now, Master Tenkuu, why do you ask? '_**

**_' I think it's time. '_**

**_' For? '_**

**_' A new instructor. '_**

**_' Ah? '_**

The blue-haired girl grunted in disapproval as the memory of her and her master's last encounter penetrated through her mind and seeped into her dreams, depriving her of sleep once again; about the fifth or sixth time since she started her journey to be punctual.

With a shaky sigh she stirred, her eyes opening slowly , revealing a pair of mismatched blue and grey that remained dazed until the movement and light from the train caused a spark of irritation to pulse through them. She clicked her tongue as a grin that could only come from being sleep deprived sprung onto her face.

" Jeez Tenkuu, the least you could do is let my mind rest, not haunt it."

The last words were mumbled in a low tenor as Aoi straightened her body in her seat, her arms ,which still lacked blood circulation, reaching high above her head to stretch slowly working out the kinks that had grown in her body since her departure. Once she heard the reassuring pops, a satisfied mew left her and her attention was instead turned towards the window. It took only a few seconds before her mind was lost with in the greenery that rushed past her, causing her to dive into her thoughts.

Two days ago, Tenkuu , Aoi's tutor and teacher for more than 4 years, had stopped her training. The reason that he gave her being that there was simply no more that he could teach her. He'd done his part of the job , showing her everything in his power that he could show her, now, he was taking one step further. He was securing her place giving her just a little more knowledge , not from him but from another source. He was appointing her as General Cross's apprentice. Why this General had actually consented with out problem was a mystery, well not that big of a mystery really.

Aoi hummed as she thought about it. She wasn't that clueless on why there was consent with out problem. The old man had muttered something about someone owing him a favor many times before and how it was time to pay up, there was also side remarks about womanizers which only fit the description of one man, the General. Perhaps that was the only reason he was taking her in. She shrugged, whatever reason, it seemed she was going to be in for it. Tenkuu had spoken little of this man but what little he had spoken hadn't been the nicest.

Her attention diverted itself to the window, her eyes catching her reflection. She observed it, she looked like a guy, Tenkuu had accomplished that feat. Back when Mana had first presented her to him. Mana told him, that he **_had_** to do it, that he had no choice and so Tenkuu had taken her to the town's local barber and had most of her hair chopped off. He'd also had various of other things done. Like the piercing on both sides of her nose on the upper bridge and the three varying sized blue stars on the right side of her forehead. He'd even taken the liberty of buying her boys clothes. So from then on, she wore nothing but gentleman's clothing. When he'd given her those clothes, he'd told her that she would no longer have the choice of being female, but male at all times.

She had hated the idea at first, the idea of going around hiding her identity as a female, and instead parading around as a male. Everywhere Tenkuu had taken her, he'd introduced her as Aoi Hoshi son of, instead of Aoi Hoshi daughter of. She'd cried for awhile after that. Over her spoiled looks, over her departure from Mana, and her stolen identity. Over everything, it was only after training started that she learned not to cry, that it did no good to cry, especially in a battle. Tenkuu had taught her that. To enter a battle with clear vision was better than a blurred vision.

" Attention Passengers, the train will be coming to a stop soon. Please collect your belongings-"

Aoi decided to ignore the rest of the announcement, already she was working to collect what little she had brought with her. A suitcase full of her usual attire and…

" Kame?"

She turned to her left and right, trying her best to find her golem, when she found no sign of the blue winged creature she gave an annoyed grunt. Stiffly she made her way from her compartment out into the hall, stumbling a few times thanks to the movement of the train. She grumbled, she was going to kill that golem. Stupid thing should learn to sit still.

She never should have fallen asleep. She scolded herself for it, if Master Tenkuu knew she had lost track of Kame for even a few minutes to sleep, he'd hang her by her toes again. Her complexion paled considerably.

" Kame! You bone head of a golem where the heck are you?"

She peeked through every compartment she came in contact with, her face smashing into the frosted glass to see if her golem had wondered into someone else's by mistake, each time she got freaked out looks but never a sight of blue wings or tail.

" Kame. Why do you do this to me!"

She pulled back her face red from being slapped against so many compartment doors. She was about ready to pull at her hair and scream in frustration, but decided against it. She still had one more to check, and then, if there was still no sign of Kame, she could scream all she wanted.

She approached the compartment, her breathe hitching in her throat , her fingers were mentally crossed. He had to be in this compartment, he just, had to. There was no way she was going to wonder around some town with no clue on where she was going or who she was meeting and there was no way she was telling Tenkuu that she had lost his golem. Her toes still ached and she swore she could still feel that nauseating feel of being up side down already settling in the pit of her stomach.

With a grim expression she shoved her face up against the glass, her eyes were half closed in fear of not seeing Kame, but half open in hopes that he would be there. There was a moment where she just looked in with a dumb founded look, and then, a spark.

The little blue golem was fluttering like mad next to a golden golem. A little boy laughing at the two, pointing while he turned his snow stained head to an older looking male with red hair.

Aoi smiled as her hands slapped themselves onto the glass, on either side of her face. She shoved her face into the glass, causing a rather large thump to come from her side of the compartment. The little boy jumped startled at the sound , his head snapping in her direction.

"Kwave! "

The blue haired teen exclaimed loudly as she banged on the compartment door, this caused the boy's hair to stand on end as he backed away from the glass, seemingly fearing for his life.

A few moments later had Aoi seated in the two stranger's compartment, a large grin covering her face as she played with Kame, her golem. He flew by her cheek, nuzzling it a bit before perching himself on her head. She then turned to the other two, an apologetic look crossing her features.

" I'm sorry, but I was full of relief to see that I hadn't really lost Kame. I wanted to keep my toes for a while longer. "

She deadpanned the last part, but shortly after, chuckled nervously while scratching her cheek, her toes wiggling in her shoes as if agreeing with her.

The little boy smiled at her, she mentally cooed over how adorable he was, his white hair hugging his cheeks and his grey eyes large with a welcoming warmth, there was just one thing that was off, the curse mark on his left eye, she averted her gaze, best not to ask.

" It's alright, you just surprised us a bit."

' A bit, yeah right kid, you looked about ready to die.'

She thought as she grinned.

" Boy."

The booming voice caused her to 'Eep' the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She glanced over to the man as he swished a cup of what seemed like red wine back and forth, one eye scooping her out. She gave a cricked smile.

"Y- yes?"

" That golem, it's Tenkuu's golem."

She looked surprised nodding dumbfounded. The male smirked and instantly a thought crossed her mind, and she instantly paled.

" You're General Cross , aren't you?"

He smirked, taking the glass and placing it to his lips. She turned a ghastly white, tear marks appearing over her mismatched eyes. She kneeled in front of him.

" Please don't tell Master Tenkuu I lost Kame. He'd kill me, or worse, take my toes. Don't let him take my toes!"

The snow haired boy seemed lost by all the commotion going on at once and instead sat back with Timcanpy on his shoulder, watching as the new blue-haired boy before him groveled to his Master.

The man took the glass from his lips and looked down at the boy, both their eyes crossing. Fear hidden deep inside the boy. He smirked.

" It seems Tenkuu raised you to fear him, good. You will learn to do the same for me. As of today, you will call me Master, got it? "

She hardened her eyes and nodded.

" Yes, Master."

" Good, we have an understanding, now get off the floor, you look like a mangy dog kneeling like that."

" Uh, Y-yes Master."

She quickly stood up from her position, sweat beading on her brow. The man locked eyes with her again, something deeply calculating in them. She felt her blood freeze, she felt herself completely become ice. It must have went on like this for awhile because the little snow haired boys voice broke her and the General from their observations.

" Master."

" What!"

He snapped ferociously at the boy, causing him to wince.

" The train has stopped. Everyone's getting off."

" So they are. You."

Aoi squeaked at the sudden attention, she pointed an unsure finger at herself.

" What was it Tenkuu called you?"

" Oh, I am Aoi Hoshi."

" Help Allen with the baggage. Come Timcanpy."

With that last thought General Cross stood from his seat and walked out of the compartment, leaving the two 'boys' to stare at each other.

Aoi mentally whined, her chibi brain banging on the walls of her mind crying that she was stuck with another psycho of a Master. She was ready to break, Kame gave a soft fluttering of wings to reassure that she **_had_** in fact been crammed in with a crazy man.

' Stupid golem, if you hadn't of gotten lost, I wouldn't of had to have faced Cross prematurely, I wouldn't have found my new Master so soon! '

She cried outside this time, looking comical to Allen whom just sweat dropped and smiled, his hands packed with luggage of different sorts. If the boy was crying now, he would be wailing as soon as Master Cross got him home and started his training.

They were both in for a rough ride.


End file.
